15 and Pregnant
by EmilyJade91
Summary: [AU] Hilary's 15 and pregnant. She goes away to live with her Aunt and it turns into the adventure of her life.
1. Pregnant

Disclaimer: Does not own Beyblade or any characters. I do own Hilary's aunt, Lily. I hope!

15 and Pregnant

Hilary's POV:

Bleh' I thought . It was Wednesday morning, 6:30am. And for the third morning in a row, my head was the toliet. Such a lovely way to start the day. I knew something was wrong. But I didn't want to belive it. No way man. I stood up, flushed the toliet and walked back to my room.

_'to young...' _If I was pregeant, oh dear lord! My father... would kill me. I pulled on my school dress. Then my stockings and shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror. If I am, I am so screwed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood in the pharmacey, where the pregancey tests were. I felt like an idiot. One, for standing there. Two, for getting myself in this situation. I grabbed two, rushed out of the aisle, to the checkout.

"$34.95, please"

"Huh? Oh... here" I fished out money. So expensive! I shoved them into my bag and ran home. I went into the bathroom. I peed on the damn sticks. I didn't understand why I had to pee on them. I waited for five minutes. I checked number one. Two blue stripes. Oh no! Oh god. Breathe Hilary! I checked number two, praying nothing. Oh my god. Another set of two blue stripes. I am so dead. I dropped the sticks as mom walked in.

"Hilary, what do you wan-. Are you pregnant!" She asked me. She picked them up, then looked at me. I can't belive it. I am pregnant at 15! 15! Then dad walked in. I watched his face turn purple. Then he pointed downstairs.

"Downstairs, now: As calmly as he could. He'll kill me. I sat down on the lounge. I want to cry, but for some reason I couldn't. All I wanted to do was go and cry in a corner. But no. I am the idiot. I got myself in this situation. My mother sat next to me. But dad just paced in front of us.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WAS THIS ON PERPOSE! ARE YOU STUPID!" He yelled at me. Tears formed in my eyes.

"No.. dad.. no" I couldn't look at him in the eyes. That night, I was stupid. I made a stupid mistake. Because I wanted to be cool.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" He yelled in my face. Then he slapped me. Mom let out a soft scream.

"Paul! Why the hell did you do that!" She yelled at him. I couldn't move, or say anything. I couldn't even belive what had just happened.

"She desvered it!" He snapped at her. I knew a fight was coming on.

" NO SHE DIDN'T!" She yelled at him, the colour rising in her cheeks. But she was wrong, I did deserve it. She turned to me.

"Honey, can you please go to your room" She turned back to dad. I nodded, walkng out. The yelling was so loud. I flopped onto my bed. I am pregnant. I couldn't even belive it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over an hour before the yelling stopped. I heard the front door slam. I knew that dad was on his way to the bar. Then I heard mom talking to someone. Then she came up the stairs, and walked into my room. She layed down next me.

"I have decieded to send you to Lily's for a while" She said, her eyes casted over my posters. Aunt Lily. Well you can't really call her "Aunt". She's my dad's sister. And she's only 23. "I think it's the best... for you and the... baby.."

"Does dad know?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"No.. But I phoned Lily and she said it's okay. She's already on her way to pick you up" Mom sat up. I sat up as well. Tears formed into our eyes. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"It's going to be okay.. I pomise" She whispered in my ear. Then she sprang from the bed.

"Let's pack!" she said brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours, 25 minutes later, Lily arrived. We had finshed packing and had something to eat. When Lily saw me, she screamed and hugged me so tight, I thought I was going to brake. And now I was leaving. Lily hugged mom, I hugged mom and there was more tears.

" Bye! Promise to ring" She said, her head poking into the car window.

"Yes, I will!" Mom drew back, waving. Then I left my home, my comfort and my mother.

-------

"Hilary! We're home!" Said Lily. I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep. 8:57 pm. I hopped out of the car, streching. Lily lived in Bridge Waters, one of the richest citys around. It's a nice place, though there are a whole lot of snobs. I smiled at her.

"Welcome home!" She said putting her arm around me. This was my new home. And I had never felt so alone... in my life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: 1: Sorry about any spelling. 2: Sorry if this sucked 3: This is a Hilary and Kai fic!


	2. First Day Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you like this story! hehe. The father, is some random on the street, jks. Nah. 14! OH MY GOD. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. sorry for my poor grammer and spelling:):)

15 and Pregnant

Chapter Two: First Day. Part I

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary's POV:

I was amazed. I _had _been on my way to school, but somewhere along the track, I had gotten lost. Already. It's been 5 days since I arrived at Lily's. 5 days since I found out that I was pregnant. Yesturday, Mom rang me while Dad was at the bar. She told me to tell her after I had my first ultrasound. I also worked out what day, I'll have the baby. June 4th 2006. So it's going to be a gemini. Oh great, I'll proberly be stuck with twins. I checked the map again. Down Chadwick street, across Kings street... oh great! I'm lost in the middle of some city, which I didn't know where I was going! Then I bumped into someone. I siviled around to see the hottest guy I've ever seen. Slate coloured hair, brownish-redish eyes and the palest skin I've ever seen.

"Urrhh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I manged to get out. He looked down at me.

"Are you lost?" He asked me. I went red. I nodded meekly.

"Do you happen to know where Los Ventras High School is?" I know live in Bridge Waters, but the stupid thing is, the high school is called Los Ventras. Don't ask me, because I have no clue. He was soooo tall. At least 6'3'' and I'm only stand at 5'2''. He also looked at least 19... I think... I gave up my waiting for a answer and went to go around him, only to have a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm on my way there now.."

"YO HIWATARI! WAIT UP!" Someone yelled. A tall, pale redhead guy came running towards us. He stopped and looked down at me with a sly grin.

"Why hello there!" He said.

"Hi" I said, smiling. I also shoved my map into my bag.

"Good Morning Kai! What is happening with this lady?" He turned towards Kai. Kai Hiwatari. Sooo That is his name?

"She's lost. She's trying to find her way to school"

"My name is Hilary Tabitana, by the way" I hate being called "She"!

"You can follow us! We're both going there anways! And my name is Tala!" Tala said, happily. He is a weirdo. Such a interesting pair... We started walking.

"Where are you from anyways?" Tala asked me.

"Rockchester" Kai looked at his watch.

"Why did you move here? Rockchester's a snazzy place!" Rockchester is for the snobs. I hated going to my yuppy private school. But I wasn't about to go and tell them why I was really here...

"I moved into my aunts. She's in her final year at uni." Phew...but Tala seemed to go slight pink in the cheeks. We turned a corner, to see a very large white building. Piles of kids were everywhere. I followed Kai, with Tala behind me.Where were thier other friends? We entered the building, it seemed more kids were outside, than inside. We entered a office. A fake redhead sat behind a desk. She looked up.

"She's new" Kai said pointing to me. I felt my stomache heave. I gulped. Not here... not here...

"Ohhh yes! Your name is Hilary Tabitana right?" She asked, cluttering around her desk.

"Here's your locker number, combernation, time-table" She thursted into my hand. The phone rang. She ingored us to answer it. I looked at my time-table. Period one: English. Period two: Science. Period three: Geography. Period four: Maths. Period five: Lunch. Period six: German. Period 7 & 8: Gym. DOUBLE GYM! I love gym! - NOT!

"Oh yay! You have the same classes as us! Hahaha you have Lynn-Rymes as well!" Tala said, laughing at me. Lynn-Rymes. It sounded like a chick. But Tala and Kai's face looked like it was hilarious. Oh great!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review!


	3. First Day, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! Or Barbie and her friends!

A/n: Thank-you for all of your lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming!

15 and Pregnant.

Chapter 3: First Day part II

I sat in the back row with Tala and Kai in my homeroom class. Such a boring room. A couple of nerdy lookin' people were sitting up the front. I let out a stiffled yawn.

"I'm sorry. I'm just kinda...-" The door opened, and a group of girls walked in. About four of them. Wearing extremely short skirts, basically no tops, 5 inch heels and a ton of make-up.

"Kai! Hey babe... Who is this!" A peroxided blonde came over, with a high pitched tone. She smiled sweetly to me. The girls had flirtatious looks on thier made-up faces. Kai was going out with barbie? Kai ignored her.

"I'm Hilary Tabitana, I'm new here" I piped up. I looked at Tala. He smirked.

"I don't think he wants you." Harsh! The group gasped and marched away.

"And they are...?" I asked.

"The mattel group. Barbie, Skipper and thier delightful friends." I laughed.

"They are the sluttiest girls ever. It rather turns me off." Kai said, smiling. He has such a beautiful smile. The door banged open and a small, plump woman walked in wearing a scowl.

"Good morning class! I am your new homeroom teacher as your old one has gone off to have surgery!" She practically yelled. "I have heard some things about this class! Not nice things... But I am expecting you are all mature 15 year-olds! The rules in my class! No gum. No Running. No yelling. No lateness!" Ummm where were we going to run around? She sat down. Both Kai and Tala were wearing amused looks.

"And I thought we were going to have a babe..." Tala whispered in my ear. I tried not to laugh.

"Roll call!" The teacher called.

"Well... isn't she.. a character.." Kai said.

"Hiwatari!" Kai raised his hand. This school... was one of a kind. Thier was so many different people alone in this room. The Mattel group, a bunch of jocks, nerds in the front row, a gothic looking girl along just in front of Tala and then us three.

"Tabitana! TABITANA!" What... oh!

"Urh... Yes, I am here!" I said, my cheeks burned. The mattel group laughed at me...

"Hilary... We have to go to English." Kai said, picking up my bag. I stood up. None was there. Huh?

"Were did they go?''

"To class Hilary... Like we have to" Tala said, pushing me out of the classroom. Oh... I dazed off. We were about past some jocks standing around some lockers.

"Nice tits!" One said to me. Nice...

Lunch-

Tala, Kai me and two new people sat with us. Rei Kon and Mariah Ling. Rei is tall, long black hair and rather good looking. Mariah is sooo pretty. Pink hair and the most infectious personality I've ever met. english was boring, science was even more boring, in geography Tala kept making me laugh by imatating the teacher and I almost died of boredom in Maths. I was so famished by the time I got to the lunchroom. I shoved almost the whole sandwhich in my mouth.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down or you'll chock! Are you eating for two?" Mariah asked me. I coughed. What! How did she know!

"Er.. No.. It's just that I'm really hungrey!"

"Tala told me that you me the Mattel's. Sweetie just stay out of there way. Thier brain is set on going out either with Tala or Kai."

"We'll be right back. We're going to get more food." Rei said as they stood up and walked back into line.

"Do they ever stop eating?" I asked. She laughed.

"No. And I don't know where they put it either. Lucky them. Rei and I have been going out since 6"

"Really? That's so cute!"

"Soooo. Your from Rockchester right? I've lived here all of my life. I just want to run away from here sometimes. If it wasn't for Rei, I would." She said. She opened up the love-heart locket that she was wearing. I leaned in closer to see a picture of Rei, and a message saying. _'All always mine, always yours, Love Rei. xx' _

"Awwww! That's so sweet!"

"What's so sweet?" Tala asked, arriving back with another tray full of food.

"Mariah's locket." Rei went red. "Seriously, it's the most romantic thing I've seen from a guy."

"Well... That's why he's mine"

"Oh.. Please! No gushy shit!" Tala said. Mariah groaned.

"Damn. We have German next! Urghhhhh Fraulein Hoplenglanger is such a...a... Dummkopf!" We all laughed. We stood up.

"I hope your ready" Kai said. Ready for what?

"Ready for what?" I asked. Mariah gave me a book.

"English to German dictionary.." I read. Huh? We walked down the hallway. We watched Mattel's walk into the girls bathroom.

"Are they never out of there?" Tala asked out loud. We entered room 176. A.. well she is... a fat red-head lady stood at the front of the class. I sat down. I'm sure going to need this dictionary.

"Guten Tag klasse! Huete, wir sind startend a neu gerat." She said. Ummmm what the!

German just finshed. Thank the lord! I got yelled at 5 times because I didn't even know how to say 'Good Morning' in German. Sorry! Mariah and I were making our way to the Locker room for Gym. Mariah was going to let me borrow an uniform for today. It seemed that Tala didn't know much German either. Half-way through the class the teacher sent him out.

"Does he get kicked out every lesson?' I asked her, as she spun the dial. She pulled out two pairs of dark blue gym shorts and two red shirts.

"Yup. I don't think she really likes him. She's been kicking him out since last year." I pulled my shirt over my head, and pulled the new one on. It was a little too big.

"At least it isn't 5 times to small" Mariah said. She handed me a black pair of Chuck Taylors.

"I have always wanted a pair of these!" I exclaimed. Mariah smiled.

"Well, you can have those"

"Oh no. They belong to you. I can't take them!"

"Oh, I insist. My parents are like, millionaires. I have tons."

"Thank-you" I gave her a short hug, before exiting into the gym. We walked over towards the boys, who were also decked out.

"Nice." Tala commented. Kai wacked him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"I felt like doing that..." Okay... what I said before about weird couple... It just went more weird.

"CLASS! ATTENTION. MYERS STOP TALKING!" A Tall-like-Kai woman wearing a whistle around her neck yelled at us. The "leader" of the Mattel's, stop chatting to the others. "TODAY. YOU ARE GOING TO RUN LAPS. THE ENTIRE TIME. IF YOU RUN SLOW, I'LL MAKE YOU DO 100 PUSH-UPS AT THE END! GOT IT? START NOW!" We started running. I made sure that I didn't run to slow, or to fast.

"KEEP GOING! FASTER! MYERS, IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING, AFTER CLASS YOU CAN DO 200 PUSH-UPS!" Urhhhhh... She's so scary.

Almost 2 hours later. We stopped. Running. Thank god. I stood there, huffing and puffing like the wolf in the Three little pigs.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked me. "Cause you look rather pale."

"Noooo I'm fine. I haven't... just... worked-out like this... in a.. while" I felt so sore. And tired. I made my way back to the locker room- slowly. I changed quickly. I waited for Mariah. We met up with the boys out the front.

"So did you like your first day?'' Rei asked.

"Yes. I did. Though this school... Kinda creeps me out. So many different types of people"

"It's nice to know that you like it here" Mariah said, linking her hand with Rei's.

"Are you sure your going to be fine walking home?" Tala smirked at me, which resulted with Kai hitting him over the head.

"I am." Smiling at Kai.

"So we'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked. My new friends. Weird, but nice.

"You sure will" I repiled.

A/n: This goes down as my longest chapter ever! They may seem oc-ish, but I think thier pretty much the same. review!


	4. Solice

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Thank-you for every single review so far! It's the beging of October. I made some time go past.

15 and Pregnant

Chapter Four: Solice.

Normal POV:

Lily and Hilary were watching Grey's Anatomy when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Hilary told Lily, who wasn't paying attention. She was to busy staring at the box. "I'm coming" She called out. She walked into the hall, and opened the front door. There stood Mariah. Her eyes blood shot and puffy. Her hair a tangled mess. Three large suitcases sat around her feet.

"Mariah... What happened?" Hilary asked. "Lily!" Mariah began crying.

"They-y..kic-ked me (Hiccup) out." Hilary hugged Mariah. Lily came into the hall. She dragged Mariah's suitcases in.

"Your welcome to stay." She said. Mariah looked up at her.

"Thank-you" They went inside. Lily went to set up the spare room(A/n: Mind you, the last spare room.) and Mariah followed Hilary into her room. Mariah sat on the bed next to Hilary.

"What happened?" Hilary asked lightly. Ignoring the fact that she was hungry.

"They were going out for dinner at some resturant with some friends. So, I rang Rei. And we.." She went red. Hilay knew what it was." - I wanted it to be special. And it was. And then... I fell asleep. And the next thing, Mom and Dad are yelling, and I'm crying and Rei left without a word. They told me to get out. Your the person who I thought I could come to." Tears fell down her face again.

"You can. Your.. my.. best friend. You can tell me anything." Mariah wiped her tears away. She smiled.

"Your Aunt's nice, letting me stay here."

"You can call me Lily. Aunt's a bit to old for me." Lily said interupting. She looked at Mariah. "Parnet's kicked you out, huh? Don't worry. You can stay as long as you want." She left.

"She's cool. She doesn't have any rules. You just tell her where your going, that kinda thing. She doesn't judge. Do you like Grey's Anatomy?"

"I love that show!" Mariah said happily.

Later...

"You girls should go to bed. You don't have to go to school. But I have uni and work tomorrow. I'll be home around about eight-ish. I'll bring dinner. Goodnight." Lily said, kissing Hilary on the head. She gave Mariah one too. They went up stairs, to bed. Ten minutes later, Hilary heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Hilary, can I sleep in here, with you?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah. Come in." Mariah came in. She layed down next to Hilary. The moonlight shun through the window.

"Thank-you for letting me stay here. Serious. I don't know what I've would have done, if you weren't here." Mariah said, staring at the cieling. Hilary also too, stared. It made her confirdent.

"I'm almost three months pregnant." Mariah sat up.

"No way! Your thin as a stick!"

"I am." She looked at Mariah. She was wearing the look of happiness, not disguest which she had thought Mariah would have felt.

"This is totally cool. When's it due?'' she asked.

" June 4th. I don't know what it will be. Or the name."

"You have to name it something cool. And orginal. Not like, Jessica or Rebecca. Thier the most boring names in the century." She layed back down. "Whatever happens. I'm with you, 100. Cause, your my best friend too."

"Good night Mariah."

"Good night Hil. Let's go shopping tomorrow!"

A/n: I love writing for Mariah and Hilary. If you haven't noticed, Hilary's pregnant in this story and in Exodus, Mariah's pregnant. I love making up new ideas for these two. Please, review!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	5. Complex Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot. I also don't own "McDonalds"! or any of it's foods!

A/n: So! Thank-you for all your reviews and support!

15 and Pregnant

Chapter 5: Complex Situation

-------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

Hilary put down her cup of tea and sighed.

"Thier not going to say anything, aren't they?" she looked up between Kai and Tala. Mariah and Rei were in the lounge room and they were in the kitchen spying on them. Hilary stood between the 6'3'' boys, feeling incredibly small.

"No. Maybe it was wrong, putting them in this situation..." Kai said, picking up Hilary's tea, drinking it.

"What they need is to be locked in a room, with some kind of oil.." Tala said, grinning weirdly, gazing off into the future. Kai wacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot."

"Let's go out! Just the three of us!" Tala said, leaning down towards Hilary. "Or we could just ditch our third wheel" Another wack to the head. "Stop that!"

"Okay, let's go out." Hilary said, smiling at the boys. _'Thier so naturally good looking...' _

"Okay... but what if we come back, and thier in the middle of having make-up sex?"

x

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Hilary asked. She changed into a black turtle-neck sweater and black jeans.

"I don't know.." Kai said, looking at the rather large crowd. They were standing at the food court entrance.

"Eat" Tala said, making a bee-line for McDonalds.

"He has a rubbish compactor for a stomach. What would you like?" Kai asked Hilary.

"Um... a oreo and M'n'M Mcflurry with carmel topping.."

"Are you sure you want that?" Kai asked, a little disgusted.

"Yep!" she said. She gave him a smile, and followed Tala. _'That's a little weird..' _

"What do you want Kai?" Tala asked him, once he had joined him.

"I don't know.."

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. What would you like today?" Asked a cheery blonde at the counter.

"Urh... 2 large Big Mac meals, a large choclate milkshake."

"A oreo and M'n'M Mcflurry with carmel topping"

"And a medium McChicken meal please" The blonde looked at them.

"That comes to $20.15, please" Tala forked over some money.

"You don't have to pay for me!" Hilary said, clutching her Mcflurry as they sat down.

"It's okay." Hilary looked at him and smiled. _'And thier so nice too..' _

x

About 2 hours later:

"I hear nothing"

"That can't be good!" Hilary said. "Thier not in the backyard or the kitchen."

"Or the dining room." Kai said, coming out of a blackned room.

"I have a dining room?"

"They must be upstairs..." Tala said, grinning like a pervert. Kai wacked his head again.

"Maybe we shouldn't go up there..." Hilary looked at the ceiling. Kai looked at her.

"Let's watch t.v!"

x

A/n: Please review! I love them! Kai knows everything!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	6. Dear Diary

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot and Lily, Hilary's Aunt.

A/n: Yes, I know. It's been a while and I am sorry.

15 and Pregnant

Chapter 6: Dear Diary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary.

It's been a while.

Actually the last time I wrote in you was the day before I found out I was pregnant.

That was three months ago.

I now live with Lily, you know Dad's younger sister. She's cool. She works and does her part-time Uni degree and puts up with Mariah and Me.

Whose Mariah you ask? She's my new-best-friend. I met her on my first day at Los Ventra's high. She has this awesome personality and she's a good friend. She's been living with Lily and I for two weeks now. She hogs the couch while we watch Grey's and Lost together and likes to stand in front of the fridge, while drinking the milk out of the carton. She's the friend I needed when I came here. She knows I am pregnant and yet she didn't judge me.

Tala, Kai and Ray are my other friends. Ray is Mariah's boyfriend and is part of the reason why Mariah is semi-permanent living with us. Tala is cool. He flirts jokingly and get hit over the head by Kai every time. Kai is… I have to say it. Hot. Tall. Pale. Thin. He's just naturally good looking I suppose. He's so nice too.

Everyone is really nice.

Expect Kathryn Myers. Skank/blonde Barbie. And her skulty friends.

I guess that's all right now.

Hilary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'll update after this in a couple days! Review please!

Ms. Hiwatari


	7. School Matters

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Lily, Hilary's Aunt.

A/n: Thanks again for your reviews and support!

15 And Pregnant

Chapter 7: School Matters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary's POV:

"HILARY! MARIAH! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" I heard Lily yell from downstairs. I tugged at the hem of the shirt I was trying to pull over my stomach. It was tight.

"I'M TRYING TO FIND A SHIRT THAT CAN FIT, LILY!" I yelled to her. My bedroom bangs open.

"Hilary, have you seen my straighter?" Mariah asks going through my dresser.

"Bathroom cupboard, Mariah. Lily said she put it in their last night so the house wouldn't blow up."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks!" She rushes out. I pull this annoying piece of crap called a shirt over my head and reach into my closet, trying to find a shirt that fitted over the stomach. It's not like it's big or anything. It's just… it's grown and nothing can be tight. I found the dark purple shit I was looking for.

"AH!" I said as I pulled it out and pulled it over my head. I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs.

"I'm driving you two otherwise you'll never make it in time." Lily said as she gathered up papers and her laptop. Mariah barreled downstairs. She almost landed face-first but she stopped in time.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you'll be sorry if you don't get in the car now." Lily said, pushing us out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch:

"So, I was thinking. What are we doing this weekend?" Mariah asked as she sholved more food in her mouth. Tala smiled.

"I'm going to Trey's party tomorrow night. Partying all night. Kai, you up for it?" Kai shrugged his shoulders. Kai's response to Tala's invites to parties always a shrug. "Ray?" Ray seemed to be sulking a bottle of coke.

"Ray!" Mariah exclaimed. "Be more.. Mature!" Tala laughed.

"Mature?" I asked. "Aren't all boys… like that?" The three boys looked at me.

"I think she's right." Mariah smirked at them. Ray threw a fry at Mariah. "Gross, Ray!" She threw a whole handful of fries. I ducked. I totally do not want fries in my hair. Mariah and Ray began throwing food at each other. Kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

I leaned against the traffic light pole.

"Are you okay?" Mariah asked. I sighed.

"Fine. Just a little tired." Mariah raised her eyebrow. I glared at her. I was a little tired. Walking two miles to and back from school was taking it's toll. "Let's go."

"Let me carry your bag." Mariah said, looking at me with that look. The one where it's like, I-know-you-have-something-that-is-making-walk-slow-so-let-me-help one.

"Fine." I tugged yet again at my shirt. Everything was pissing me off. I was walking, I was stinking hot in this top but it was the only one that fitted me and my feet hurt. Really hurt. "I need new clothes."

"I noticed." Mariah repiled. "I think your tummy's growing big."

"I think I need a new bra too. My boobs don't fit in them anymore." Mariah laughed.

"Poor you."

"It's annoying!"

"Your filling a 32C. While I can barely fit a 32A!" I smiled.

"Just wait until your having your first baby." I looked at Mariah as we turned the corner into Fernlea Avenue which led off the City district.

"I'm not having a baby for another couple of years. If you have a boy then I can have a girl and then they can marry!" I shook my head.

"Your weird. I think I can still see a fry in your hair."

"WHAT! OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she began to search her hair. Idiot… She keeps falling for that. "Bitch."

"Skank."

"What time is Lily coming home tonight?"

"7 but she's bring dinner home. I think she's going to cut her hours down so when I go into my third trimester."

"When do you stop going to school?" We turned into Riverdale Street.

"About half-way through the fifth month." I opened the mail-box.

"Lucky bitch."

"Hey! I'm the one who has to push this thing out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'll update next week! I have not much work so Able to do some updating! Review peoples! More to come!

Ms. Hiwatari


	8. Eyes Wide Open

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot and Lily, Hilary's Aunt.

A/n: Loving your reviews! Sorry, for the incredibly long update! I have so many stories to keep up with and I just finished my exams: D. Soon, I will be on Holidays. (My primo updating time!) Keep them coming!

15 And Pregnant

Chapter 8: Eyes Wide Open

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary's POV:

"Hilary!" I heard Mariah call from far away. Standing in the middle of giant shop does not help, when you cannot find your best friend.

"Over here!" I called back. Old women just evil glared me for being loud. I saw Mariah walking towards with a large pile. I learnt something about shopping with Mariah today. Rule no.1: NEVER GO SHOPPING WITH HER AGAIN! She keeps pushing clothes into my arms. "Mariah…! I told you, I have enough clothes."

"Their for me, not you." She is a shop-a-holic. I looked at Mariah, who did not pay any attention to me.

"Hello! Yo ho! Mariah!" I waved my hand in front of her face. I turned around. Ray was standing in front the female shoe section. "What is Ray doing in the female shoe section?" I asked. Mariah's face became stony when another girl, wearing a clerks uniform came up and starting talking. "Mariah, she most properly helping him."

"She better be." I felt the ice just then blow from the artic. "Argh!" She exclaimed in frustration. "I still haven't found the perfect outfit for tonight!" I looked down at all the clothes in my arms.

"Mariah, I think we manage an outfit out of this." Mariah's face had not still moved from being stony. "You're his eye candy." Plan B. "He told me yesterday when you went to get some food, he wants more sex." A twitch in Mariah's eye. Bingo!

"GAH!" Mariah yelled. More old women stared at us. "Fine, you win missy!" Mariah exclaimed, snatching almost the entire pile of clothes off me. I smiled to myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

"Fuck! Ow! God damn you!" I raised an eyebrow. Mariah had fallen out of the bathroom. Yes, fallen. She had just finished putting on her make-up on and was walking out of the bathroom when she tripped over the bath mat. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Mariah, who apparently was trying to find another pair of high heels. I looked down at my larger-than-normal tummy. I had brought a dress that hid my stomach. Mariah tumbled down the stairs. "Ready." She said, flattening her dress.

"You sure?" I stood up. I looked at Mariah's feet. Four inch heels with a chunky heel. I looked at my own. Thank god, I was only wearing black ballet flats. I walked towards the front door. "I have a key." I walked outside, waiting for Mariah, she shutted the door and locked it.

"Good, otherwise I would've lost it."

-------------

Trey Parker is the biggest man whore in our grade, and I am not kidding. I have never really even spoke a word expect to say yes to his invite. Mariah and I had met the boys out the front and that resulted in Mariah and Ray running away. Tala turned towards me.

"So…" He said, smirking at me. "What are we going to do?" Kai whacked him over the head.

"Do you always have to have perverted thoughts on the brain? Do you think with your dick?" Kai asked. I coughed. Tala went pink in the cheeks.

"No!" He said haughtily. I patted Tala's arm.

"It's okay." Tala and Kai wrapped their arms around my shoulders, and led me inside. I swear a hundred girls glared at me. "Why are they glaring at me?"

"Their jealous." Kai repiled. I smiled at them. Kai handed me a cup. I sniffed.

"What is it?" I asked, poking it with my finger.

"Punch."

"With alcohol?" Kai nodded. I looked over at Tala, who seemed to be sulking about twenty cups. I placed it back onto the table.

"Not drinking?" He asked, taking a sip. I shooked my head.

"Nope. I am a good girl. Plus, I'm the one who will have to look after her." Kai nodded. God. He is such a hunk. I stood next to him, watching Tala 'impress' the ladies with his sulking skills. "Does he do that all the time?"

"Yep. Some idiotic girl flirts with him and you." He looked down at me. "The usual." I giggled. I looked around. I felt incredibly uncomfortable as I watched boys and girls dance, drink, and laugh loudly. "Want to go outside?" Kai whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Yes! It's really hot in here!" I said loudly over the noise. I looked down at my hand. It was covered by Kai's extremely larger one. I blushed. Oh my god. He was holding my hair and I swear, I was glared at even more. We made it to the back door, and outside. Less people were out here. Just a bunch of making out couples. I sat down on a bench. I was so tired. And my feet hurt like mad.

"Tired?" Kai asked. I nodded. I was watching Tala walk out the back door with some brunette girl who was blushing like crazy, and he led her to the side of the house.

"Every girl in that house glared at me." I said aloud. Kai chuckled.

"I wouldn't blame them." I froze. Then blushed. OH MY GOD! What did he just say?

"Urh.." That is all that could come out of my mouth.

"Can you hear that?" Change the subject, why don't you? But I could hear something over the loud music. Sirens. Oh, crap.

"The police!" I shrieked, jumping up. People around me began to run towards the back of the yard, where it led into bush. I started towards the house, but a arm grabbed my wrist.

"You can't go in there." Kai said.

"But-t!"

"But what?" Tala asked, from right next to me. I almost toppled over with shock.

"Mariah and Ray!"

"Right here!" I heard Mariah call. Kai dragged me towards the woods behind the house.

"Okay, I think I can walk by myself!" I said. Kai's hand didn't let go. We walked through the bush. I kept tripping over roots on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Mariah asked. We stopped.

"She's right, where are we going?" I asked. The boys looked at each other.

"We're almost a mile away from the house." Ray said. Thank goodness. The more distance from that house the better.

"Are we going to go south or north?" Mariah asked. South or north?

"South." Kai said, looking that way. I hadn't seen any other kids for almost 300 yards.

"South?" Mariah repeated. "Hilary's house is in a north-west direction!"

"Kai's thinking of going south, then re-routing back up north." Tala said. I sighed. I was too confused.

"Okay." I said. "But how are we actually going to get back to my house?" Everyone looked at me.

"Bus!" Mariah exclaimed. "I love buses!" We began to walk in the south direction. The bush pissed me off. And this walking was making me tired.

"I'm so…tired." I said. I collapsed on the ground. I..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Sorry for such a long update! I promise chapter nine will be up soon!

Ms. Hiwatari

Ps. blame it on Kakashi/Sakura stories!


	9. Blue Orchid

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Sorry, it has been a while. Blame some other person J some more chaps will be up soon!

15 and Pregnant

Chapter 9: Blue Orchid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

Hilary groggily opened her eyes. Crimson ones were the first thing she saw. "Kai." She said weekly. He continued to stare at her, as she shifted slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Hilary avoided his stare.

"I… I did not want to…because… I thoug-"

"That I was going to hate you?" He interrupted. Hilary nodded.

"Something like that. Also, that you were never going to be my friend if you knew." She said in a small voice. Kai placed his hand on top of her's.

"You could've told me." He said to her. "What did you think I was going to do? Spread it around school?" He asked. Hilary nodded, turning back to him. He gave her a small smile, which caused her to chuckle nervously.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted. You were over excited." Hilary looked at her large stomach.

"Is it going to be okay?" She asked.

"It's going to be fine. You won't be going to school for the rest of the year though." He said.

"Where's Mariah and Tala and Ray?"

"Outside. Mariah's practically thrown a hernia." He said, as the door banged open and a flash of pink was seen before Mariah hugged Hilary to death.

"Oh my god! I thought you were going to die!" She exclaimed, as she plunked down next to Hilary on her bed. "The little bub is okay, which is good. So are you. But you won't be going back to school, you lucky bitch!" Hilary smiled, leaning back into the pillows.

"I know, Kai told me." She said. Mariah glared at Kai.

"I said I was going to tell her!" She shot at him. Kai simply shrugged. Mariah turned back to Hilary, grinning like a clown.

"Guess what! They're able to tell you what sex of a baby you're going to have!" She exclaimed. Hilary's eyes went wide.

"Oh my… how do I find out?" She asked. Mariah's eyes lit up.

"Well…" Tala appeared next to her, with an envelope.

"It's in here." He said, handing her the envelope. "I promise, we haven't looked." Hilary looked at the envelope in her hands.

"Should I open it?" She asked. Nobody replied, instead shrugging back to her. She ripped it open fast and pulled out the sheet of paper. She gasped.

"What is it?" Mariah asked hysterically. Hilary looked up at everyone.

"It's going to be a girl!" Mariah let out a sigh.

"Thank god. Otherwise if I brought it anything pink, I would have to exchange it for blue and blue is a yucky color." She said, leaning back into Hilary's bed. Hilary smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week later:

Lily bounded down the stairs into the kitchen where Mariah was standing over the stove and Hilary sitting back in her chair at the kitchen Table.

"Who was that on the phone?" Mariah asked, turning over the bacon. Lily sat down in front of Hilary.

"You're mother." Hilary sat up.

"What did she say?" Hilary asked.

"She's coming for the weekend." Hilary looked at her.

"Tomorrow?" Hilary asked. Mariah turned around, placing the bacon on the plates.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked, sitting down. Lily waved her hand.

"No! I don't want you to leave." Lily repiled. "My sister will understand if she knows some of the story." Mariah sighed in relief.

"Why is mom coming?" Asked Hilary. Lily looked down at the table.

"She has the weekend free, and wants to see you." She said. Hilary sighed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary sat on her bed. Her once tornado-ripped through room was spotless, and she was wearing the nicest clothes that she could find. She heard a car pull up, and a door open. She groaned slightly, as she stood up. She walked out into the hallway.

"Caroline!" She heard Lily say as the door opened. She could hear voices, as Mariah was introduced to her mother. She stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hi mom." Her mom looked up at her.

"Hi sweetie." She said, smiling. Hilary walked slowly down the stairs. Her mom gave her a brief and one-sided hug. "How's the little one?"

"It's doing okay." Awkwardness fell over the room until Lily stepped in.

"Caroline, do you want to know where you'll be sleeping?" She asked, picking up a floral stay bag that was near by. Caroline nodded.

"Yes please, Lily." Lily picked up the bag, and walked her sister up the stairs. Mariah sunk into the couch.

"This is so awkward." She said as Hilary joined her. Hilary leaned her head on Mariah's shoulder. "Should I leave? Because… this… is personal and I don't want to be intruding."

"Don't leave, please." Hilary said. "I would die in the company of my mother. She hardly acts the way I remember, and that was only three months ago." Mariah chuckled slightly.

"I hardly remember my mom either. Not that she was around much, but you know, her scent, her touch. The only thing my mother ever did with me was either picking out a nice dress for some function or then attending that function or parent-teacher evening." Mariah said. Hilary frowned slightly, and reached out and held Mariah's hand.

"My dad has a temper problem. I always got in trouble for everything. Even once when I got a B+." Mariah squeezed her hand. Mariah sighed. The doorbell rang, and Mariah got up.

"I'll get it." She called out, walking over the front door. Mariah opened the front door, standing there Kai, Ray and Tala. "Hi guys!" She said, giving Ray a quick hug. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just checking on mummy." Tala said, walking into the house.

Mariah raised her eyebrow. "How long has he been calling her that?" She asked Ray, as she shutted the front door.

"All morning." Ray said, yawning. "He kept up all last night. Wanting to race us on his new game." Ray sighed. "How is she?"

Mariah ran her hand through her hair. "She's okay, I guess. Her mother's here."

Ray nodded. "Is that a bad thing?" Mariah shrugged. They walked into the lounge room, where Tala was holding up Hilary's foot.

"What are you doing!" Mariah exclaimed.

Tala smiled. "Look at the fat foot!"

Hilary swatted him on the shoulder. "My foot is not big!" She yelled at him.

Hilary's mother ran in. Everyone froze. "How are these people?" She asked, looking at the boys strangely.

"Mom, this is Ray, Mariah's boyfriend, Kai and Tala." Hilary said, sitting up slightly. "Their friends of mine, they go to my school." Hilary's mom looked at the boys once more, nodded and walked back out of the room. Hilary sighed. "Don't worry about her guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary brushed her hair, slightly tugging at the end, where knots were.

"You're hair's getting long." Hilary turned around, surprised. Her mom stood at her doorway. "Those boys…"

"Are my friends." Hilary said, placing her brush on her dresser.

"I'm just concerned for my little girl. Three boys that are friends?"

"Mom, I don't need a lecture. Okay? Their nice, and aren't about to get me knocked up." Hilary said, turning to face her mom. "You're the one who sent me here, and now you want to control what I do. I do not do much here. I am restricted. I can't go to school, and I've been told to rest for the of pregnancy."

Hilary's mother turned around and walked out of sight, leaving Hilary standing there breathing heavily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry, for the long wait! I will try to make sure the next chapter is so far away! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	10. Rochester City

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews!

15 & Pregnant

Chapter 10: Rochester City

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you manage to pull off this?" Hilary asked, turning towards Kai.

Kai smirked. "You let me blindfold you, I drove you, and knob jockey here up to Rochester."

Tala whirled around. "Hey! I'm standing right here!"

Kai eyes flickered towards Tala. "That was the point, idiot." Tala turned towards Kai.

"Oh no you don't!" Hilary said, jamming her elbow into Tala's side. "No fighting." She said.

Tala coughed, and clutched his side. "Thanks."

Hilary looked around. "Why are we at the park?" She asked. "Not down the road where my actual house is?"

"I thought you might not be ready to go in." Kai said, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "I can wait until you are ready."

Hilary hung her head, blushing. "You didn't have to do this." She said in a small voice. She stared at her Doc Martins. She clenched her fist, and raised her head. "Fine! Let's go!" She said, walked forward. She stepped into a ditch, sending her forward, until she was held back. She turned her head. Kai was holding her by her shoulders. "Thank you." She said, as he helped her up.

"Maybe you should watch where you go." He said, as they walked along the sidewalk. Hilary smiled.

Tala frowned as they walked along the street of fancy houses. "You left this… for Bridge Waters!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Hilary repiled as she turned up a driveway. "Home sweet home."

"Home sweet home my ass. More like, mansion sweet mansion." Tala muttered as he stared at the large house.

"They should be home… well, mother at least." Hilary said, as she pressed the doorbell.

They waited several moments until the front door opened. "Hilary?" Asked her mom.

Hilary smiled. "Hi." She said back. Tala and Kai looked at each other.

Hilary's mom stared at her stomach. "My, aren't you getting big." She said, walking backwards into the house. "Would you like to come in?" She asked.

Hilary looked at the boys. "Fine." She said, walking into the house.

Tala let out a whistle. "Nice pad, Hilary." He said, as they walked along the lavish hallway. "You gave up this for Bridge Waters!" They followed Hilary's mom into the living room. "Holey sh-"

Kai slapped a hand on Tala's mouth. "Pardon his French." He said. Hilary dropped onto the lounge, she sighed loudly.

Hilary's mother clamped her hands together. "So, what brings all of you to Rochester?" She asked.

Kai sat down next to Hilary, which earned him a weird look from her mom. "I thought Hilary could do with coming back for a visit." He said, looking at Hilary.

Hilary looked around. "Where's dad?" She asked.

Hilary's mom looked at her watch. "He's still at the office." She said, nervously.

"Mom, it's a Sunday." Hilary said, staring at her mother.

"He'll be home. He does not want to see you. Especially like this." Hilary's mother said, quietly. Tears began to form in her eyes. "You have to leave! Now!"

Hilary turned around. A car was pulling up in the driveway. "Stall him!" She said, as Kai helped her up.

"Where's you backdoor?" Tala asked, as they walked through the dining room, into the kitchen.

"Right there, you stupid idiot." Kai said, lifting Hilary up by her shoulders. "God woman, you weigh a ton." He muttered softly. They walked out of the house, into the garden.

"You have a pool!" Tala exclaimed, staring at the huge sparkling pool with his mouth hanging out.

"No, it's a freaking rock pool, you dickhead." Kai retorted he dragged both pregnant woman and dickhead towards the side of the house, walking along the fence, quietly until they had managed to get away from the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mall. This is your mall!" Tala exclaimed.

"It's not even bigger than the Bridge Water one, so why are you as excited as a two year old?" Hilary asked, as they walked through the entrance.

"That's because he is two years old." Kai said, as they walked into the food court.

Hilary giggled. "Do you always bicker this much?" She asked Kai.

Kai smirked. "Only when he acts like that." He said, staring at Tala who seemed to be chatting up a blonde girl.

Hilary frowned. "I know her!" She said. Kai looked at her. "She's like… the most popular girl at my old school. Janice Dickenson."

Kai nodded. "Is she always that plastic?" He asked, as they walked closer to Tala.

"Tala?" Hilary asked. "Kai and I are just going to grab something to eat." She said, avoiding Janice's eyes.

Janice chuckled. "Hilary?" She asked, surprised. Hilary's eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my god! Hilary Tabitana!" She exclaimed.

"Janice… Hi." She said, nervous.

Janice stared at her stomach. "Oh my god, who got you knocked up?" She asked.

Hilary went pink in the cheeks. "Kai… Let's leave." She said, tugging on his shirt.

A group of boys walked towards them. "Hey, Janice who are these people?" A tall, dark haired boy asked. He looked at Hilary, and his eyes went wide. "Holy fuck, it's Tabitana, boys."

Hilary looked around, breathing heavily. "Let's leave now." She said, turning around.

"Who got you knocked up?" He asked.

Hilary froze. "That would be you, Jason." She said, turning her head around.

Jason paled. He laughed. "Yeah, right. In your dreams, bitch." He sneered. Kai stared at him. "And you must be her boyfriend. How cute?" Jason said, sarcastically.

Kai smirked. He punched Jason in the nose. "We're leaving." He said to Tala, who gave Jason a wave goodbye. Kai followed Hilary who walked around the mall, almost like a zombie. "Hilary?"

Hilary froze. Tears spilled over her cheeks. "I just want to leave." She said, as she sobbed into Kai's chest. She began to gulp air as tears still spilled down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and shook her head. She sniffed and stood up straight. "I'm fine." She said, smiling.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Is this your hormones playing up?" He asked. Hilary glared at him. She kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"You deserved that!" She exclaimed. "Can we just leave this stupid city?" She asked, resting a hand on her larger than normal stomach.

Kai's eyes quickly darted to her stomach, then back up at her face. "Yeah, let's go home." He said. He turned to Tala. "Let's go, jerk wad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Kind of a filler chapter/ important to later events. Personally, I do not like it very much. However, you people shall enjoy it! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	11. Comfort

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Thank you reviewers! I love you guys so much. Important conversation between Kai and Hilary in this chapter!

15 And Pregnant

Chapter Eleven: Comfort.

--

It was a Saturday night and Hilary had been left alone in the house. Mariah and Ray were going out to dinner, then back to his house so Hilary didn't expect Mariah to be home until the next day and Lily was out with her friends, going away somewhere until next Sunday. Hilary was so bored and alone that she called up Kai, the first person she could think of, and invited him over. What they were going to do was anyone's guess. Hilary had a itching craving for chocolate puddings, like she had all week and now there was none left in the house. The doorbell rang and Hilary shuffled off to the front door to answer.

There stood Kai, holding a case of chocolate pudding. Hilary's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hi." He said.

Hilary snatched the chocolate pudding off him, and flung her arms around his neck. "I love you! Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, letting him in. "How did you know I wanted some?" She asked, giving him a small smile.

Kai shrugged. "Wild guess." He said, shrugging off his coat. "Mariah out with Ray?" He asked, following Hilary back down the hallway into the kitchen.

Hilary nodded her head. "She won't be coming back till tomorrow. It made me feel lonely." She turned around to him, opening a chocolate pudding. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

Kai shrugged, leaning on the table. "Something that won't tire you out…" He said. He turned his head towards the lounge room. "Movie?"

Hilary nodded, grabbing the other chocolate puddings. "Which one?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. Kai sat down next to her, kicking off his shoes. "Aren't you going to choose one?" She asked, flinging the empty chocolate pudding container onto the coffee table.

Kai tried to stifle a yawn. "Nah. Too tired." He turned his head towards her. "You look like you need a good night sleep."

Hilary shook her head. "I'm fine. I look like this all the time now." She looked down to her hands, where Kai had taken up to playing with her fingers. "When you found out I was pregnant, did it change your opinion of me?"

Kai's fingers gripped Hilary's tightly. "No. Why, do you think that?"

Hilary shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just thought about it today. I was wondering what you'd think of me. I live with my aunt, I'm 15 and I am pregnant."

"So?"

"Don't you think of me being bad, disgusting or something like that? How many other fifteen year olds do you know are pregnant and are basically disowned by their parents?"

"None, but it doesn't matter. I don't see you being a bad person just because your fifteen and pregnant. Am I meant to? I don't want to see you as a bad person, I mean why would I? I like you the way you are. Pregnant or not." Hilary looked down at her pregnant stomach. Kai grabbed her by the chin, pulling her face up. "I like you, okay?"

Hilary looked at him and nodded. "I like you too." She said softly.

--

"That's what happened?" Mariah asked, wide-eyed and sitting on the edge of Hilary's un-made bed. "So are you two like going out or what?" She asked.

Hilary shrugged. "I don't know." She said, brushing her hair. "It was never mentioned."

"He just spent the night here and you two didn't talk about your relationship? Bullshit!"

"I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie about a thing like that?"

"So when the girls at school found out, you wouldn't have the Mattel's egging your house."

Hilary turned towards her and rolled her eyes. "I seriously don't think that's a reason. Don't you have school to go to?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mariah glared at her. "Shut up! I want goss!"

"Mariah! If you want a lift, I am leaving now!" Lily called from downstairs.

Hilary poked her tongue out at Mariah. "Have fun now."

Mariah hopped off the bed, and walked out the room. "You owe me more after school!"

"Bye!" Hilary called down the stairs. She listened to Lily and Mariah hop into Lily's car and drive off. She walked down stairs. The doorbell rang. "Hi." She greeted Kai as she opened up the door.

"Have they gone?" He asked, looking around behind Hilary.

Hilary nodded and smiled. "Yep. It's just us. You, me and baby."

Kai leaned down to Hilary's stomach and placed his head onto it. "Hello little one." He said smiling. He leant back up, and walked inside. "So what's today's agenda?" He asked, kicking off his shoes and taking off his coat.

"German vocabs and then what ever we want." Hilary said, smiling.

Kai smiled at her. "What ever we want." He said, leaning down to kiss Hilary on the lips.

--

A/n: Do you believe that it's been almost ONE YEAR since I last updated this story! I AM SO SORRY! This actual chapter that I am delivering took three days to write. I am a slacker! I promise more updates!

Emily-Jade!


	12. Money Honey

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: I am so sorry about the massive amounts of delays in updating! I am now working 5 days, 40+ hours a week and I'm trying really hard to make sure this story will be completed by July this year.

15 and Pregnant

Chapter 12: Money Honey

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily?" Hilary asked. "How are we meant to afford this baby?"

Lilly looked up. "Huh?"

Hilary tugged at the pillow behind her head as she laid on the couch. "The baby. How are we meant to afford it?" She asked again. "Your still at school, so am I, I don't have a job and you don't work much and I don't want you to fork out all your money."

Lilly shook her head. "Your parents have it covered." She said softly.

Hilary frowned. "What do you mean they have it covered."

"They have money set aside for things for the baby and to help you get on your feet. I was speaking to your mother the other day." Lily smiled. "Your father gave in, finally. Your mother said just to contact her when you want to go baby shopping and she'll transfer the money."

"So basically, I'm now going to sponge off my parents." Hilary scoffed.

Lilly nodded slowly. "Yes, but they are more than willingly to let you do so. Hilary, you need someone to support you." Lilly leaned forward and grabbed Hilary's hands. "You need all the support you can get."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My parents think they're doing what's best by paying for everything to do with the baby." Hilary said, playing with Kai's cover on his bed. She decided that if she ever had a boy, she'd never buy him a plaid bedspread like most boys she knew had.

"Isn't that a start?" Kai asked, as he got off his desk chair and laid down next to Hilary on his bed. "Your lucky you have so many people supporting you." He paused. "Especially your parents. _Both _of them."

"I know… it's just…"She trailed off.

"It's just what?" Kai asked. "A stubborn pregnant teenager so her hormones are even more out of whack?"

"Hey! I'm taking that as an insult." Hilary grumbled. "I am no way stubborn."

"Look, your stubborn now. You can't ever admit defeat."

"Either can you!" Hilary exclaimed, sitting up as much as she could and whacking Kai against the head with one of his own pillows. "You're a stubborn mule!"

"If your not stubborn, then I'm the queen of England." Kai retorted. "Maybe it's just your pregnancy hormones out of whack."

"Do not blame them!" Hilary hit him again with the pillow. She sighed. "Where's your parents?" She asked, realising she hadn't even met or saw a glimpse of Mr and Mrs Hiwatari.

Kai shrugged. "My dad will be at work and my mom's properly shopping somewhere. You know…" He trailed off. "She does that a lot."

Hilary started playing with her hands. "I better go before she comes back."

"Why?" Kai asked, trying to look into her eyes, but Hilary kept her head down.

"I don't know… I don't think they'll approve of me."

"Why not?"

"Uh… yeah. Your sixteen year old son is going out with a fifteen year old six month pregnant girl who doesn't live at home anymore because her parents kicked her out." Hilary looked at him. "Who wants their son to date someone like that?" Hilary asked him, her brown eyes serious.

"My parents aren't really going to care." He said. "They'll just properly ask you a million and one questions about it. I can see my mom now, 'How far along are you?' 'What date are you meant to give birth?' 'What sex is the baby?' 'What method are you going to use?' That'd be my mom."

"What method?" Hilary asked, giggling. "Since when do you know about birthing methods?" She giggled harder.

"What am I meant to do when I'm bored?" Kai asked her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And your not around?"

Hilary smiled and leaned in closer. "I don't know." She whispered. "Maybe you should like come over next time." She closed her eyes.

"What are you going to call her?" Kai asked, softly as he traced his fingers around her pregnant belly.

"I don't know. Mariah brought a baby naming book but I don't want a boring or normal name."

"I'm guessing no Jessica's or Rachael's then?" Kai asked her. "Or Sarah's?"

"Nope, not for this little one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary groaned as she finally laid down on her own bed. She had finally met Kai's mother just before she left his house. Even though it was only for five minutes. She was tall (like him), pale (like him), thin (like him) and was gorgeous (like him). They were standing in the foyer, when she strolled in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Hilary. She looked from Kai to Hilary back to Kai.

"This must be Hilary." She said. Hilary was glad there was no snotty tone in her voice. "You're the girl whose about to have a baby." She smiled. Hilary instantly knew where Kai got his smile from. He was almost a splitting image of his mother.

"Yes, I am." Hilary finally found her voice.

"When? When is it due?" She asked, shrugging her coat off her shoulders.

"June 3rd." She replied. "It's going to be a girl."

Kai's mother smiled even more. "A girl! Are you excited?"

"Yes." Hilary sighed, happily.

"What are you going to call her?" Kai had been right. His mother had launched into twenty questions before she left. Kai had been right about the questions but she never thought that Kai's mother would be so nice. She closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep, even if she was still wearing her shoes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know it's short. I promise a HUGE update next chapter J


	13. 16 and Pregnant

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters.

A/n: Sorry, I haven't updated this in forever!

15 and Pregnant

Chapter Thirteen: 16 and Pregnant.

* * *

Hilary closed the parenting book that Mariah had brought her and put it down next to her. Everyone she knew lately had been secretive and she couldn't get anything out of anyone. She looked at her huge belly and sighed. Her birthday was tomorrow and then in a couple of months, she'd be a 16-year-old mom. Not exactly she had in mind. She thought about her birthday last year, when she turned fifteen. Ah, by the time she was sitting down for dinner with her parents, her mom and dad had managed to have had three separate fights over what they were eating and her mother was washing down her dinner with gin and tonics, minus the tonic. Everything in less than a year had changed. She couldn't believe that she, Hilary, would be a mother. She looked back down at her belly. All she could think about was, what if she happened to be exactly like her mother?

* * *

"So, any ideas for what we are doing tomorrow night?" Lily asked as she was cooking dinner, while Mariah was doing her homework at the kitchen table and Hilary was reading her book.

Hilary shrugged. "I don't want to do anything." Hilary mumbled. All she was thinking about how she just might turn out like her mother, who she knew, wasn't the world's best mother. "I'm only turning sixteen."

Lily whirled around, with a wooden spoon in hand. "No! It's your sixteenth! You must do something! It's a ritual passing in society!"

Mariah nodded. "Yes, she's right! I'm not sixteen until July and I've already…maybe…planned my party."

"You can't do nothing." Lily said. "It's your sweet sixteenth."

Hilary sighed. "There's nothing sweet about it."

Mariah looked at Lily. "Maybe we could go out to a restaurant for dinner? Or maybe we could invite the boys?"

Hilary closed her book. "No. I don't want too."

Mariah returned to her homework and Lily turned back around. "Okay." They both said.

* * *

Mariah poked her head into Hilary's room. "I'm going to school. I'll be home straight after okay? Bye!" She said.

Hilary rolled over in bed. "Okay."

Mariah's smiled dropped. "I left you two dozen chocolate puddings in the fridge." She smiled. Hilary loved that disgusting chocolate pudding. "Try think of something at least." She closed the door and walked down stairs.

Lily picked up her laptop case. "Still nothing?" She asked, as they left.

Mariah shook her head. "No." She sighed. "I say, still make those dinner reservations. I might have a plan up my sleeve."

Lily got into her car. "I hope it works."

* * *

Mariah slammed her lunch tray onto their table. "Okay. We need to surprise Hilary. Today is her birthday and she doesn't want to do anything for it but I don't care what she thinks. I know she secretly wants to do something but she's feeling down about something."

Tala peered at her. "Did you breathe at all during that sentence?" He asked her.

Mariah shook her head. "We need to think how we are going to get Hilary out of the house, dressed nicely and into the restaurant with out her freaking out."

Ray took Mariah's hand in his. "Well, you could get Hilary to get dressed nicely. Just say it's for a dinner your cooking. And then you disappear and someone will convince her to leave the house with them."

"Who though?" Mariah asked. She then turned her head to Kai, like Ray and Tala did. "You."

Kai stared at them. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Mariah exclaimed. "Who else are we saying you to?"

Tala nodded. "You could totally get Hilary out of the house."

"Yeah, considering you two totally have a thing going on and you haven't asked her out. And she's totally had a crush on you." Ray said before stopping. "Woops, shouldn't said that."

Mariah turned to him. "No, you shouldn't have!" She whacked him over the head. "You giant doofus!" She turned to Kai. "But I'm being serious. Hilary will follow you anywhere."

* * *

Hilary stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. "I can't believe Mariah convinced me to get dressed this much for a dinner I'm having downstairs in my kitchen with my aunt cooking for it." Deciding, she looked alright, she walked out the bathroom and down the stairs. The downstairs was empty. And quiet. "What the?" She looked in the kitchen and living room and there was no sign of Lily or Mariah. The doorbell rang. She walked over and opened it. Standing there was Kai, dressed in a suit. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Have you seen Mariah or Lily?"

"I'm here to take you to them." He said, holding out his hand. "Come on, or we're going to be late.

"Where are they?" She asked again, as Kai locked the door from behind and shut it.

"I'm not telling." He said, leading her into the waiting taxi. "I got told to come get you and take you to them."

"They are up to something. Sneaky." She said, as they drove. "It's cause I didn't want to do anything for my birthday."

"Why didn't you want to do anything?" Kai asked.

Hilary shrugged. "I guess it's because in three months, I'm going to be a sixteen year old mother. I guess it's all sinking in now."

"Still, I think your allowed to celebrate your birthday."

"This is going to be my last birthday ever without having to be a mother." Hilary said. "And lately, all I can think about is what if I turn out to be exactly like my mother."

Kai reached over, and slipped his fingers in between Hilary's. "You are going to be a great mother, Hilary."

She looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

The taxi stopped. "We're here." Kai said. He paid the taxi driver and they got out. They were standing outside a French restaurant. "Ready?"

Hilary nodded. "Sure." She followed him in. She took a deep breathe in and out and followed Kai as waiter directed them to their table. Sitting there was Mariah, Lily, Ray and Tala.

"Happy birthday!" They called out.

Hilary blushed. "Thank-you." She looked up at Kai. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "It's all for my girlfriend."

Hilary looked at him. "I'm your girlfriend."

Mariah giggled. "You are now!"

Hilary stared at him open mouthed. "Wow…"

"Wow?" He asked. He leaned down and kissed her. "Do you want to be?" He asked her quietly.

Hilary bit her lip and nodded. "Yes." She whispered. And Kai kissed her again.

* * *

A/n: Sorry about the delay!!!


	14. Baby Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the plot.

A/n: So... It's been almost three years since the last update so I AM SO SORRY. HERE'S AN UPDATE FOR EVERYONE!

15 and Pregnant

Chapter 14: Baby Blues

/

Hilary sighed as she leaned back into the chair. It was the beginning of April, she had less than eight weeks until the baby was due and she still had so much to do. Lily had cleaned out the small fourth bedroom and said that Hilary could use it as the baby's room. Hilary felt incredibly bad. Lily was the biggest lifesaver, taking her in, helping her out and now giving up even more space in her house. They were going baby shopping tomorrow. Hilary didn't know you could buy so much and still not feel prepared. Rei and Kai were painting the baby's room while they were out and setting up the furniture. Hilary had the best people in her life and she felt like she was the worst person because she couldn't repay them.

/

"Aw...this is so cute!" Mariah said whirling around to face Hilary with a tiny pink jumpsuit in her hands. "Please get this! You can't not have this!"

"Okay, remember though that the baby needs to fit into when it will actually be cold enough." Hilary said, rubbing her belly. They were at the mall, looking at baby clothes.

Lily rushed up to them with an arm full of clothes. She dropped them into one of the trolley's Hilary had been looking after. "I am allowed to spoil this baby, okay?" She said before Hilary opened her mouth.

"You spoil me and now you're spoiling my baby, Lily. You do too much for me." Hilary said.

"I'm allowed too. I've always been just a bit older than you, if I had been closer to your dad's age, I would've doted upon you too." Lily said, giving Hilary a warm smile. Hilary sniffed. "No! No crying, you hear me?"

Hilary nodded. "I can't control it." She said, wiping her eyes. "Okay, I have a list of things we need." She said, pulling out the list out of her handbag. "I need to still get a blanket and a fitted sheet and a diaper bag."

Mariah came back to them with a purple elephant in her arms. "I haven't decided whether or not I can give this up." She said. "It's so soft and cute and yeah, I'm going to get another one."

Hilary pushed her trolley towards the bit of the section where baby sheets were. "I still haven't come up with a name that I like or that doesn't make me cringe." Hilary said.

"I'm sure you'll come up with a good enough name." Lily said. "As long as it's not a boring name like, Jessica or Rebecca."

"Or Emily or Chloe or Elizabeth." Mariah added as she put two purple stuffed elephants into the trolley. "You can name it after me?" Mariah said giving Hilary a wink.

"I was thinking of Faith." Hilary said slowly.

"That's a nice name." Lily said. "Faith." She said.

Mariah sniffed. "It's beautiful." She said, gripping the elephant tight.

"Are you two okay?" Hilary asked.

Lily blinked a couple of times while Mariah wiped underneath her eyes. "Sure, I'm fine." Lily said grabbing the nearest thing off the shelf.

"Yeah me too." Mariah said.

Hilary quickly found a fitted sheet and blanket before she moved on to looking at baby bags. "When are we going to supplies for the baby shower?" She said.

"You're not doing anything for the baby shower but turning up." Lily said.

"That's right." Mariah said. "The whole point for a baby shower is you just turning up and being fawned over while other people give you presents and you eat food."

"That doesn't sound right." Hilary said. "I want to help."

"The only thing that I want you to do is write down who you want to come." Lily said, taking the trolley off Hilary. "And to turn up."

"But I don't have many friends. It would just be you and Mariah and the boys."

"Your mother will want to come."

"Yay." Hilary said under her breath. "This sounds like a lot of fun." Hilary picked up a baby bag, inspecting the inside of it. "Especially with my mother coming." She put it down and moved onto another one. "I don't need to have a baby shower."

"Yes you do!" Mariah said, gripping the handle of her handbag tightly. "I am planning this. This is meant to be a celebration and I don't care if you want one or if you don't want one, you're having one!"

Hilary froze. "Um, okay. I'll come, I promise." She said slowly. "Thanks for planning everything. You didn't have too."

Mariah shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted too." She said. "I'm excited for this baby to come out into the world."

Hilary rubbed her belly, feeling a tiny kick as her hand moved over it. "So am I"

/

Hilary sighed as she leaned back. "Oh god, that feels much better." She said, the heat pack relieving some of the soreness out.

"That's good." Said Kai who was standing at the end of the bed, folding baby clothes.

"You don't have to do that." Hilary said. "I can."

Kai shook his head. "No. You lie down. You've been walking around all day."

"Well, I can do it when I feel less sore then." Hilary said. "Or I can do it lying down."

Kai shook his head again. "No. I haven't got much left to do." He said. "This is the last of the setting up."

"You're too good for me." Hilary said.

Kai put the tiny purple jumpsuit down and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Hilary. "No, I'm not." He said, grabbing her hand. "I do it because I want too."

Hilary sniffed. "It's not your baby and you're doing all this." She wiped her eyes.

"I know, but it doesn't mean she can't grow up with a father can it?" He asked.

Hilary began to cry.


End file.
